


A run to true parent.

by Spiderplushy2003



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Parent Splinter (TMNT), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: I have it idea a lot time but here it is. And I am sorry if it make no sense.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. True come out to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for I made Splinter a bad parent but I really don't like the 2012 version for him. I am right sorry again.

Mikey was having a great time but it feels wrong for him to feel like it. He was not happy. He was sad and depressed because he was alone. He brothers was all time busy with some things and it makes him heart break. They all times played together and having a good time but later Master Splinter hurt Mikey and he not know why. 

Mikey was thinking about running away and go to Gotham. He can't live like that anymore. "I can do it. It is for my own sake and I don't waste it time." Mikey said to himself as bag his things. 

"MICHELANGELO! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME HERE!" Mikey heard his fath- no. His is not Mikey father anymore. Mikey run to the Jojo and open his fath- Splinter door. "Yes Sir?" *Sigh* Mikey really hate it then he must say Sir to Splinter. It is like pushing in the face. 

"Come here and sit down." Splinter said calmly. Mikey look about the Jojo and seeing no body or turtles in the Jojo. "What want Sir for me?" Mikey said calmly but scared. 

"Why do you have a full of ninja things (I really need to learn about ninja things.)?" Splinter said angry look on his face. 

"I-I" Mikey can't talk about his was thinking what will happen to him now. Splinter stand up and walk to Mikey and hand is up and.....


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter gets up and walks to Mikey and the hand is up and pushes Mikey in the face and Mikey falls to the ground. Mikey looks up at Splinter and sees Splinter has a knife.

"I get another chance for you Michelangelo and if you waste it one too, you know what's coming." Splinter said with a smile on his face and he walked into his room.

Mikey gets up and walks to his room, but he stops by Donnie.

"Hey Mikey." Said Donnie with a smile on his face as he walked over to Mikey. "What are you going to do now, because it's almost time to go patrol." 

"Uhh Donnie, I'm not feeling well." Mikey lies while looking at Donnie.

"Does something hurt or do you just feel it?" Ask Donnie as he sits, arm on Mikey's forehead. "Mmmm, you do not have a fever. Maybe it's the pizza you ate for Mikey. I think you will be fine tomorrow morning." Donnie added and he was looking at Mikey one last time as he walked away.

Mikey sighs as he watches Donnie go to his lab. Mikey kept walking to his room, but he heard that something seemed like it to be found. He finds Leo and Ralph practicing together and he hears a few words.

"Leo, do you think Mikey is ...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will appear later in the day / night. I'm just tired and currently have no good ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how short it is. Again sorry.


End file.
